Karaoke
by suphomedogs345
Summary: What happens when Percy and his friends sing? Find out.
1. Sing

"Alright Percy you go first." Annabeth said "Do I have to?" I asked "Yes." she said "Fine."

So I picked up the mic and Tyson started the music:

_I dont what they're talking about_

_Im making my own decisions_

_This thing that I found ain't gonna bring me down_

_Im like a junkie without an addiction_

_Mama dont cry _

_I just wanna stay high_

_Like playing with danger or fear_

_Everybody's walking but nobody's talking_

_It looks a lot better from here_

_All my life i've been over the top_

_I dont know what im doing all I know is_

_I dont wanna stop _

_All fired up im gonna go till I drop_

_You're either in or in the way dont make me_

_I dont wanna stop_

_Why dont they ever listen to me_

_Its just a one-way conversation_

_Nothing they say is gonna set me free_

_Dont need no mental reservations_

_Too many religions but only twelve gods_

_I dont need another savior_

_Dont try to change my mind_

_You know im one of a kind_

I looked into Annabeth's eyes and she nodded and mouthed _I know_

_Ain't gonna change my bad behavior_

_All my life i've been over the top_

_I dont what im doing all I know is _

_I dont wanna stop _

_All fired up im gonna go till I drop_

_You're either in or in my way dont make me _

_I dont wanna stop _

_All my life i've over the top all I know is_

_I dont wanna stop_

_All fired up im gonna go till I drop _

_You're either in or in my way dont make me_

_I dont wanna stop _

_All my i've been over the top I dont know what im doing all i know is_

_I dont wanna stop_

_All fired up im gonna go till I drop_

_You're either in or in the way dont make me _

_I dont wanna stop_

_All my life i've over the top I dont know what im doing all I know is_

_I dont wanna stop_

_All fired up im gonna go till I drop _

_You're either in or in the way dont make me _

_I dont wanna stop_

* * *

"Your turn Nico" I said then he got the mic and sang:

_Has he lost his mind_

_Can he see or is he blind_

_Can he walk at all or if he moves will he fall_

_Is he alive or dead _

_Has he thoughts within his head_

_We'll just pass him there _

_Why should we even care_

_He was turned to steel _

_In the great magnetic field_

_When he traveled time_

_For the future of mankind_

_Nobody wants him _

_He just stares at the world_

_Planning his vengeace_

_That he will soon unfold_

_Now the time is here_

_For Iron Man to spread fear_

_Vengeance from the grave_

_Kills the people he once saved_

_Nobody wants him_

_They just turn their heads_

_Nobody helps him _

_Now he has his revenge_

_Heavy boots of lead _

_Fills his victims full of dread _

_Running as fast as they can_

_Iron Man lives again_

* * *

"Done" he said


	2. A GOOD CHAPTER!

Annabeth's POV

Is this an Ozzfest? Both songs were Ozzy Osbourne** (Sorry for the suckish first chapter:( **"Hey guys lets play Counter Strike Source!" I suggested because the boom box broke and Tyson was fixing it. "Sure." Percy said "Yeah!" Grover shouted "You're gonna get Pwned Jackson!" Clarisse also shouted "We have the majoraty" I declared

"Who wants Counter-Terrorists?" Percy said "I'm team leader."

"Me!" I said "Okay you're second in comand" Percy said "Yes!" I said

"I'll do it!" Nico and Grover shouted at once "The teams are even" Percy said

We were against Silena,Clarisse,Beckendorf,and Bianca. Plus we were using BB guns. LET THERE BE PAIN!

Percy dressed exactly like the Miami Counter-Terrorists.

I dressed like the Stadium ones.

Nico dressed like the Dust ones.

And Grover Artzec.


	3. Get my head in the game

Percy's POV

_In the game:_

"OW!" Annabeth yelled,she has a M4 Carbine, Grover a Bullpup, Nico a SAW, and me a Shield with a pistol and body armor with a helmet. You see I used my old baby matress for the shield and we had to duct tape some parts to the BB guns to make them look like the weapons of choice. Anyways back to the fight. "I'm coming Annabeth!" I ran to her aid blocking every hit with my shield and shooting back I finally got to her and helped her up and she was back in the fight "Thanks Seaweed Brain." We kept shooting until I got an idea "Put one hand on my shoulder and get behind me Wise Girl" she what I told her "Now when ever you want to shoot just aim over my shield" I said "Alright" she said after a few minutes I nailed Clarisse in the head and she was out Annabeth got Beckendorf and Silena and I got Bianca "We won!" Grover screamed just then somebody evil came in. It was...


	4. AN

**Are You BLIND!? The plots are karaoke and Counter strike people! It's obvious that your too stupid to figure it out:( I GIVE ALL THE PEOPLE THAT WROTE BAD REVIEWS TWO THUMBS DOWN! All this anger and the author's note was for the bad review people. I ment no offense to the GOOD review people.**


End file.
